Telephone
by LadyLucifer13
Summary: Todo comenzó con el celular que se encontró en el autobus rumbo al instituto. Después de eso vinieron los mensajes de texto. ¿Realmente quiere conocer a quien esta del otro lado de la linea? AU-6927


**Nombre:** "Telephone"

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Autor:** Lady Lucifer.

**Clasificación:** PG.

**Parejas:** 6927.

**Género:** AU - Comedia y fluff [¿¡Acabo de escribir eso!]

**ADVERTENCIAS:**Shonen ai y algo de OOC. [pero bueno que mas quieren, tiene que ser OOC si quieren que esto sea fluff]

**Nota de la autora: **¡Hola! Aquí les traigo algo mas livianito para leer, es simple y tierno, ojala les guste. Se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba música, en especial la canción de Lady Gaga, es que simplemente esta mujer siempre me da mucha inspiración, a pesar del hecho de que lo que se me ocurre no tiene nada que ver con lo que estaba escuchando, peor bueno, mi cabeza parece funcionar de curiosas formas.

Besos.

Lucy.

"**Telephone"**

Sus días siempre eran normales. Su vida siempre había sido normal, nada fuera de lo común.

Una familia normal, amigos normales, escuela normal.

De hecho, el mismo era un típico chico sin nada sobresaliente, sin nada que pudiese hacerle destacar del resto, hacerle diferente, era simplemente uno mas entre tantos. Algo de lo cual estaba agradecido.

Sawada Tsunayoshi era de esa clase de chicos que prefería estar en un cómodo anonimato que vivir a la expectativa de lo que la gente espera de ti.

**El era feliz a su propia manera.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Salía de su casa como todas las mañanas a la misma hora, se despedía de su madre y luego se encaminaba a paso tranquilo a la parada del autobús, el que le llevaría al instituto, nada parecía indicar que algo fuera de lo común estuviese por suceder.

El castaño se detuvo en la parada a esperar, sus grandes ojos color almendra brillaban al mirar el enorme cielo celeste sobre su cabeza, ni una sola nube que pudiera arruinar el hermoso paisaje.

El autobús se detuvo frente a el y se subió, pagó y se fue a sentar a uno de los asientos al final, lo mejor para cuando tuviese que bajar, mas cerca de la puerta.

Miraba con su rostro relajado el firmamento desde la ventana, viendo pasar las casas, algunos árboles y personas. Se estaba acercando a su parada, cuando escuchó algo sonar, por la música notó que no era su celular el que sonaba, era algo más…

Busco con la mirada el origen de aquel sonido, solo para encontrar que junto a el había un celular abandonado, el cual estaba sonando.

Tsunayoshi no era de esas personas que hacen cosas impulsivas, pero algo dentro de si mismo le dijo que tomara el celular y contestara, así que obedeciendo por primera vez a sus impulsos, lo sujeto, en el preciso momento que lo tomó el celular dejó de sonar.

_Oh… - _fue lo único que pudo escapar de sus labios, sin soltar el celular que acababa de encontrar notó que ya había llegado a su parada, así que poniéndose de pie bajo del autobús y comenzó a caminar hacia el instituto – _Alguien debe haberlo olvidado – _comentó para si mismo mientras miraba el aparato que llevaba en una de sus manos, no parecía para nada extraordinario. – _Ya después buscare de quien es el dueño._

Y fue así como Sawada Tsunayoshi, un chico que nunca hace nada fuera de lo común, tomó la decisión de esperar para saber quien había perdido aquel celular, y quizás lograr regresarlo a su verdadero dueño.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dos dias habian pasado desde que el castaño de grande sy expresivos ojos almendra habia encotnrado aquel celular en su viaje hacia el instituo, y con todas las cosas que habia tenido que hacer, simplemente no habia tenido tiempo de hacer nada con respecto al dichoso aparato.

Tsuna salía de la ducha cuando el celular que no era el suyo emitio un curioso ruido y despues guardo completo silencio, el castaño fruncio el ceño y se acercó al escritorio en donde lo habia dejado antes de entrar a bañarse, al ver el celular comprobo de que habia llegado un mensaje de texto.

**Supongo que alguien encontro mi celular.**

**¿Eres una persona honesta o no?**

**M.**

El joven de ojos almendra se quedó pensativo al leer esas palabras, la persona dueña del celular acababa de mandar un mensaje, a la espera de que alguien pudiera devolverle el dichoso aparato, Tsuna no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios, al parecer las cosas serian mas faciles de lo que el habai previsto, quizas no tendria ni siquiera que buscar.

_**Encontré tu celular en el autobus hace dos dias.**_

_**Y si, soy una persona honesta.**_

_**T.**_

Fue la escueta respuesta de castaño, no necesitaba mas, primero esperaria a saber si el dueño realmente era la persona que le texteaba y ya despues le preguntaria en donde podrian encontrarse para asi devolverle el celular.

**Es un placer conocerte, en este momento estoy usando el celular de mi hermana.**

**Mi nombre es Mukuro ¿Y el tuyo?**

**Mukuro.**

El castaño sonrió y se sentó en el borde de la cama, la respuesta había llegado de inmediato, al parecer la otra persona realmente o estaba aburrido o simplemente quería conversar con alguien, aunque sea a través de mensajes de texto. Sin esperar más Tsuna comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre las teclas, redactando una respuesta.

_**Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi.**_

_**¿Por qué no me has preguntado por tu celular?**_

_**Tsuna.**_

El castaño estaba curioso por saber, después de todo si alguien perdía algo tan valioso como un celular, lo primero que haría seria preguntar en donde esta, pero esta persona, Mukuro parecía mas interesado en conversar que el saber el destino del dichoso aparato.

De repente el sonido del celular avisando de un nuevo mensaje le sacó de sus cavilaciones. El castaño clavo sus ojos en la pantalla, sonriendo poco a poco a cada palabra.

**No creo que este en malas manos, no cualquiera respondería mensajes de un desconocido.**

**Mukuro.**

Tsuna se recostó en la cama para así estar más cómodo.

_**No eres un simple desconocido, eres el dueño de este celular, es relativamente obvio que te respondería.**_

_**Tsuna.**_

El celular volvió a sonar.

**Pareces una persona interesante.**

**Mukuro.**

El castaño soltó un suspiro ante las palabras del otro, estaba equivocado, el no era una persona interesante, muy por el contrario.

_**No lo soy.**_

_**Tsuna.**_

Fue la escueta respuesta. De nuevo el celular sonando.

**Repito, no cualquier persona me hubiese respondido, tu debes ser especial.**

**Mukuro.**

Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, de repente el celular volvió a sonar.

**Debo irme, mi hermana me pide su celular de regreso, nos leeremos.**

**Mukuro.**

El castaño sonrió.

_**Buenas noches Mukuro.**_

_**Tsuna.**_

**Buenas noches Tsuna.**

**Mukuro.**

Y así fue como comenzó su pequeña amistad con aquella otra persona del otro lado del teléfono celular que se había encontrado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tsuna se encontraba sentado en su pupitre, en una aburrida clase de matemáticas, escuchaba las palabras del maestro, de pie frente a toda la clase, señalando esto y aquello en la pizarra, pero el castaño simplemente no estaba muy dispuesto a escuchar nada en este momento, nunca le habían gustado las matemáticas, así que simplemente había optado por ignorar la clase y detenerse a mirar por la ventana, el cielo azul sin una sola nube le decía que afuera, estaba lo suficientemente caluroso.

La idea de un helado le pareció perfecta en ese momento.

Estaba ya comenzando a enumerar en su cabeza la gran variedad de sabores, cuando algo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón comenzó a vibrar, y supo de inmediato, que no era su celular, era aquel otro.

Con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar dibujar en su rostro sacó el aparato y miró la pantalla, su sonrisa solo se amplió un poco más al leer las palabras del otro.

**¿Aburrido Tsunayoshi-kun?**

**Mukuro.**

Soltó una risita por lo bajo y se dispuso a responder de inmediato.

_**Un poco, matemáticas no es mi fuerte. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces?**_

_**Tsuna.**_

El castaño levantó la mirada, vigilando que nadie le estuviese viendo, a la espera de la respuesta del otro. La leve vibración le aviso de ello.

**Kufufu Matemáticas, yo estoy en clase de historia.**

**Mukuro.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**¿Dónde estudias Mukuro-san?**_

_**Tsuna.**_

**¿Reuniendo información de mi ahora Tsunayoshi-kun?**

**Mukuro.**

_**Nunca esta demás saber un poco más ¿No crees?**_

_**Tsuna.**_

**Quizás cuando tenga ánimos te diré, pero por ahora lo dejaremos en un misterio.**

**Mukuro.**

_**Esta bien.**_

_**Tsuna.**_

Ante esto, Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente mientras se recostaba en su cama mirando el techo y el último mensaje que había enviado Mukuro.

_Un misterio…- _susurró para si mismo, si de algo estaba seguro, todo esto que tenia con aquel joven de nombre Mukuro, no podía ser llamado de otra forma mas que de misterio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Mukuro-san ¿Qué edad tienes? No puedo dejar de pensar que eres mayor que yo.**_

_**Tsuna.**_

**Quizás lo sea.**

**Mukuro.**

El castaño rió ante el mensaje del otro, realmente no podía evitar pensar que el otro era mayor que el, ¿pero como saberlo? Cada vez que intentaba indagar en preguntas personales o algo de información, Mukuro simplemente cambiaba el tema, o de lleno no le respondía.

Dos semanas habían transcurrido ya desde que tenia en su poder el celular de aquel llamado Mukuro, y este no había dado indicio alguno de querer recuperar dicho aparato.

_Curioso, realmente curioso – _susurró el castaño para si mismo, cuando de repente alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación

_Tsu-kun, la cena esta servida._

_¡Voy enseguida mama!._

Ya después podría pensar en todo eso.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Me dijiste una vez que tenías una hermana ¿Cómo te llevas con ella?**_

_**Tsuna.**_

**Tienes buena memoria, tenemos una excelente relación. ¿Y tu Tunayoshi-kun? ¿Tienes hermanos?**

**Mukuro.**

_**No, ninguno. Aunque a veces no se si estar agradecido o triste.**_

_**Tsuna.**_

**Creo que depende de cada uno, ¿No es así?**

**Mukuro.**

_**Si, así lo creo. Mukuro-san, ¿Por cuánto tiempo continuaremos con esto?**_

_**Tsuna.**_

Tsuna lamentaba haber escrito eso ultimo, ¿Y si Mukuro se enojaba? ¿O si interpretaba aquello como una queja? El castaño no quería perder al peculiar amigo que había ganado a través de este misterioso celular. Sin saberlo Mukuro, una persona a la que simplemente no había visto nunca en su vida, se había convertido en alguien terriblemente importante para el.

Algo dentro de Tsuna deseaba con todo su ser conocer a Mukuro, mientras que otro tanto deseaba continuar con este juego de identidad, quizás nunca verse, ¿Cómo saber si no se decepcionarían al verse?

**Por el tiempo que tu quieras Tsunayoshi-kun.**

**Mukuro.**

Y fue con ese ultimo mensaje que el castaño lo supo, Mukuro igualmente quería conocerle, pero estaba esperando que el diera el primer paso.

_A veces odio se un cobarde._

_**Solo un poco mas.**_

_**Tsuna.**_

**Esta bien.**

**Mukuro.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tsuna se encontraba en su casa, sentado en el umbral de su ventana, viendo el cielo azul sobre su cabeza, admirado de ver pasar una que otra nube de aquí por allá, escuchando a los pájaros cantar, cada cosa solo le relajaba mas, todo tan tranquilo.

El celular cerca de el sonó, anunciando la llegada de un mensaje, una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

**Mira, mi hermana me compro un regalo.**

**Mukuro.**

El castaño sonrió y apretando unos cuantos botones, abrió la fotografía que venia adjunta al mensaje. La mencionada fotografía mostraba una elegante mano de dedos largos y pálidos sosteniendo un collar con un pequeño tridente de adorno.

_**Es hermoso. ¿Regalo? ¿Por qué?**_

_**Tsuna.**_

**Mi cumpleaños, todos los años mi hermana se preocupa de darme algo.**

**Mukuro.**

_**¿¡Cómo no me dijiste que estabas de cumpleaños! **_

_**Tsuna.**_

**No pensé que fuera importante, no te preocupes Tsunayoshi-kun por cosas como esas.**

**Mukuro.**

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_

_**Tsuna.**_

**Gracias, viniendo de ti, son realmente felices.**

**Mukuro.**

Ante esas palabras Tsuna no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Mukuro tenia una habilidad para hacer eso, ¿Cómo alguien que no conocía podía provocar estas cosas en el? Bueno, no que no le conociera, solo que nunca ha visto antes.

Dos mese habían pasado desde que tenia el celular en sus manos, quizás ya era tiempo de que regresara a su verdadero dueño.

Pero aun, no estaba del todo seguro.

De repente, el celular volvió a sonar.

**Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿Puedo pedirte algo?**

**Mukuro.**

_**¿Algo? ¿Cómo que?**_

_**Tsuna.**_

**Un regalo de cumpleaños.**

**Mukuro.**

_**¡Por supuesto!**_

_**Tsuna.**_

**Quiero que nos veamos.**

**Mukuro.**

Tsuna se quedó de piedra, acababa de prometerle que le daría su regalo, ya no podía simplemente decirle que no. Si Mukuro quería conocerle, ya era momento de dejar de lado su maldita cobardía y simplemente aceptarlo.

_**Esta bien**_

_**Tsuna.**_

**Este fin de semana.**

**Mukuro.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Decir que Tsuna estaba nervioso, era decir poco, estaba demasiado nervioso. Habían quedado de reunirse en la parada de autobús que estaba cerca del instituto de Tsuna, lo que usarían para reconocerse, en el caso de Mukuro seria aquel precioso colgante de tridente que su hermana le había dado, y en el caso de Tsuna se colgaría el celular de Mukuro con una correa al cuello.

Ahora, solo quedaba esperar.

_¿Tsunayoshi-kun? – _escuchó una voz sedosa hablarle.

_¿Mukuro-san?_ – Tsuna miró hacia un lado, caminando hacia el un joven mas alto de cabello negro azulado en un peculiar peinado de piña y una interesante sonrisa en los labios.

_Hola –_ fue lo único que atinó a decir el menor una vez que el otro se detuvo frente a el, notando el hecho de que por lejos se veía mayor, no pudo evitar soltar una risita – _Sabia que eras mayor que yo._

_Kufufufufufufu – _rió el mayor con suavidad – _Yo sabia que esto estaba en buenas manos – _dijo tomando entre sus dedos su celular, haciendo que con el gesto ambos quedaran muy cerca el uno del otro.

_¿Entonces?_

_¿Entonces que?_

_Deberíamos presentarnos como corresponde. – _dijo Tsuna intentando controlar el sonrojo que sabia estaba llenando todo su rostro.

_Cierto, cierto._

_Hola, mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi y tengo 15 años ¿Y tu?_

_Hola, soy Rokudo Mukuro y tengo 17, un placer conocerte._

_El placer es todo mío._

**FIN.**

**Nota de la autora: **¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado mi patético intento de fluff? Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, este pequeño fic nació como consecuencia de escuchar muchas canciones y de escribir muchos fics tristes, necesitaba algo suavecito y tierno, así que aquí tienen, para que vean que puedo escribir cosas lindas.

Lucy.


End file.
